


Revenge Tastes Sweet

by Winter_Draken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cults, Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Justice, Killing, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Serial Killers, Spirits, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Draken/pseuds/Winter_Draken
Summary: Anyone who's met Tesso Hibiki and survived will tell you that he's not a good person. But... they'll never say he's a bad one either. He's simply a product of the world his lives in. Someone who's been fated to walk the grey space that exists between good and evil; the not so thin line the separates revenge from justice.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)





	Revenge Tastes Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first original work in Ao3, I hope you like it! Please feel free to leave any comments or critique to help me improve. I'm still uncertain on whether or not this should be in third person or first person so if you have any thoughts, let me know. 
> 
> But that aside, I hope you enjoy!

It’s stupidly darkーthe kind of dark that sends chills down your bones and turns your blood to ice. Well, I guess I wouldn’t be able to tell the state of my blood since so much of it is just oozing out my body. 

I sigh and open my eyes to the dim room.

Pain ripples through my tired being at the movement, and I barely manage to choke back a muffled gasp.

_Argh._

_You broken thing._

_You stupid, broken thing._

_You fucking, stupid, broken thing!_

Her venomous voice echoes through my ears, making my head ring again. 

Heh. I lick my tongue across my rough lips and it retracts back into my mouth tasting slick and coppery. How annoying, my nose is bleeding again. Pathetic. 

Across the room I can hear her deep breathing. Alcohol induced sleep is a beautiful thing, such a hard condition to wake fromーa lesson I learned long ago. Perhaps I can stay here for another moment, enjoy the sweet peaceful bliss of uncomfortable darkness, a true friend to the end. 

Naw, sadly that’s not an option. There’s too much work to be done for me to be lazing around like this. I force my hand to the steel cuff laced uncomfortably around my ankle and in one swift motion, snap it clean off. The sharp noise makes her groan and causes me to flinch in pain as cold fire runs down my arm. Maybe I shouldn’t have let her fuck up my body this much but it’s not like that can be helped right now. 

Also, who’s stupid enough to only chain one leg of their captive? Should’ve at least used five or more to keep me down. This is her final mistake.

I stagger up, wincing as blood rushes down to my legs for the first time in five hours. The entirety of my being is covered in that chilling agony, making my vision swim and my breathing cut to short, quiet gasps.

Don’t be such a pussy. I’ve dealt with worse before, so stop shaking. 

Culminate it, cultivate it, use it. It is your strength, your spark, your blaze. 

Repeat the mantra that I’d drilled into my head, I imagine the pain balling up into a burning pearl, one more to add to my treasure trove. I force it in there, despite its silent protests, and let it click into place, my new strength. My vision clears and my body stops shaking.

Perfect. 

I stare at the woman on the bed, what a pathetic being. So much powerーmore than me evenーand she couldn’t even do anything useful. What I wouldn’t give to have that power, to have the world love me like it did her. Oh, I wish.

No point in dwelling on that now.

Still have a job to do.

Still have a paycheck to make. 

Hmm, what should I do when I get that check. Food? 

My stomach rumbles softly in agreement. Food it is then, and perhaps some ramen or ice cream, or maybe, maybe...pizza! That sounds heavenly. Warm gooey pizza with just the right amount of tomato sauce and cheese slowly melting off it in a disorganized chaos. Perfect. 

A small smile sneaks across my dehydrated lips, huh, gonna need water with that too. The service isn’t great here… well, what’d you expect, getting kidnapped by a serial killer and all. 

A serial killer who’s days are now limited to minutes. 

The thought sends a rush of adrenaline through my broken body. Soon, I tell myself, but first, the reason why you wanted this job in the first place. 

I’d seen the room in the hall earlier, the treasure trove in this dump of an abandoned apartment complex she lived in. Stupid woman had left it loosely locked, only one wimpy little keyhole kept the strongest power in the Rekal Region away from everyone. 

I tiptoe over to the door (to the best of my ability anyway), and my legs are wobbly at best, like a fawn taking its first steps. Couldn’t wait to go get those healed, especially my knee caps, she’d stabbed such deep cuts into them during our last torture session and I was fairly sure that they’d been cut in half. Not the most pleasant feeling. 

I finally manage to drag myself to the door. The action leaves me breathing hard and a bead of sweat decides it’s a good time to drip into my blood shot eyes. Much to my annoyance, it stings more than expected. I’m done with this.

“Pleasant.” 

I croak, my voice barely above a whisper.

“Now.”

The air around me drops by at least ten degrees as shadows begin to clump together. A soft huff punctuates through the room and the dark glob snaps its red eyes open. Only now it’s less of a glob and more of a large wispy looking bird.

 _“Pleasant, present.”_ The bird crows. _“Death today? Feed today?"_

“Perhaps.” I reply. “If you behave.”

The bird lets out a quiet laugh that could’ve struck fear into the bravest of souls and eyes me hungrily. 

_“You blood will do.”_

I shoot my bleeding arm up and grab Pleasant by the neck. The shadowy entity hisses and flails but he’s soon cut off as I squeeze down hard into him. 

“Know your place.” I spit.

The bird refuses to reply for a moment, instead glaring at me with bloody hatred-filled eyes, so I press down harder. Pleasant starts to turn from black to a dark shade of grey.

 _“Yes, Master.”_ Pleasant creaks, bowing his head. _“I know place.”_

I release him. 

“Door.”

Pleasant gasps but doesn’t wait to recover for fear of incurring my anger again. He dives into the keyhole and moments later it melts off, dripping molten metal onto the worn wooden floor. Then the door swings open and Pleasant is waiting on the other side.


End file.
